A dream comes true
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: A peter pan crossover. Femke, the half sister of tarrlok and Noatak tells them every night a story about avatar aang and his friends. The boys love her stories even do their father Yakone forbade them to listen to this nonsense. One night Avatar Aang's spirit showed up and takes them for a very interesting trip to the spiritual world. DISCLAIMER i DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1: Stories

Chapter 1: stories

"_femke, can you tell us a story again?"_

Tarrlok softly asked. They were in Beth and had gotten the order to get to sleep as soon as possible. Because tomorrow he would take his two eldest sons on a hunting trip.

"_sure, which story do you wane hear tonight?"_

Femke rolled over in her sleeping bag and put her arms protectively around her older brother. Femke wasn't a full sister of tarrlok and Noatak, but thanks to their strong connection and the fact that they all could waterbend, made them feel like they were full brothers and sisters. Yakone didn't wanted to hear any of this, and treated the girl like she was trash.

Luckily her brothers always cheered her up, and she wasn't the only one who had to endure beatings, her 2 months older brother Tarrlok also had to endure some beatings, because Yakone finds him a weakling. Femke didn't care if he was a weakling or not, she loves him just like she loved her 3 years older brother Noatak.

"_can you tell me the story of aang who defeated the firelord again?_

"_of course I can tell you that story again"_

Femke stated with a smile on her face. Carefully she got up and sat down next to her brother. She carefully put him in her lap and started to story.

_Long ago, a bad firelord tried to take over the world. The beginning of his quest to rule over the world was very simple, the avatar was not there to try to stop him. _

_But in that time, his only son turned against him in a war- meeting. The firelord tried to battle him in a acnikai, but his son refused to fight his own father. His father now called him a weakling and burned him in the face. _

"that's mean!, what kind of father would do such a thing"

Noatak and tarrlok called loudly. Femke Quickly hushed the siblings, afraid this would wake up their father. If he would hear her telling stories about the avatar again, he would probably get mad again.

"_and that wasn't the worst thing he also banished his son, and gave him the order to capture and bring the avatar to the fire- nation. Only then, the firelord would restore his son in his former honor. _

_Just at that moment a boy named Sokka and a girl named Katara found the new Avatar, a airbender named aang. Together with Aang, Sokka and Katara drove away prince Zuko who attacked their southern water tribe home. After that aang revealed he is the Avatar. Together with their flying Bizon Appa and their flying lemur Momo they traveled to the southern water tribe city so aang could learn waterbending together with his best friend Katara. When aang learned most of the basics and they drove away the fire nation from the city they traveled father, to find a Earthbending teacher. _

_They found Toph in the earthkindome city Gaoling after they saved their friend Bumi, who was the king of omashu. She was blind, and her parents thought her blindness made her weak and helpless, so they kept her hidden behind the walls of their estate and only let her learn the basics of Earthbending. _

_But what they didn't knew was that toph had developed a skill to __**SEE**__ with her feet. She felt the vibrations in the earth and that way she could __**SEE**__ everything around her. Afraid that her parents wouldn't understand how she felt, toph had always kept the truth away from her parents, just like she was the biggest secret in her parents' life. _

_But after the avatar defeated her and the truth about her Earthbending skills was out, she decided to join the group and learned aang the Earthbending skills. Being the new one in the group was difficult for toph. She had to learn to work in a team, but toph, who always had been the one giving the orders, only wanted to do what __**SHE **__wanted. But after a long while ( after the solar eclipse) she learned how to go alone with all the others. _

_But now they needed a new plan to defeat the fire lord. The earthking couldn't help them anymore and Ba Sing Se was taken by the fire nation. And that wasn't the worst thing. Everyone thought that the thunder Princes azula had fired on Aang had killed him! This was a hard thing to accept for aang. The people once thought he had leaved them behind. And he didn't wanted them to think that a second time. But he had to accept that he was a secret now for the time being. Until they had a new plan. _

_Not long after they got in hiding, aang learned firebending from prince Zuko, who had decided to left his father so he could teach the avatar firebending and help him to defeat his father. At first Zuko got difficulties with his bending. It got weaker because his firebending always got from anger. And now he didn't felt anger anymore. He needed to find another way to firebend again. _

_They met with the solar warriors. This ancient warriors were the last protectors of their city. They were also the protectors of the last dragons this world known. No one knows where their city is, but is known that the last dragons learned Zuko and aang how to firebend. _

_After that, the big confrontation with the firelord was about to start. And how closer the big confrontation came, how more nervous aang became. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to defeated the firelord? Would he be able to save the world? This all frightened him so match, the night before the fight with the firelord… he ran away. _

"did he got back in time to defeat the firelord?"

Tarrlok asked with a little voice. He was still sitting in Femke's lap, but his eyes were

almost too tired to stay open.

"what do you boys think of continuing the story tomorrow?"

Femke asked as she placed tarrlok back in his own bed.

"no, we wanted to know how the story ends"

Tarrlok protested as he tried to get into Femke's save arms again.

"your too tired to hear the rest of the story"

Femke said with a kind smile as she places her older brother in his sleeping bag.

"we will go on with the story again when you get back from the hunting trip tomorrow evening"

With this femke placed a kiss on top of the head of both boys and got too sleep with a smile in her heart, knowing that her brothers were save…..

That was the first chapter if a new story! I hope you liked it!

Please Revieuw I would love to know how you think about it! 


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodbenders

Chapter 2: bloodbenders

The next day the two boys set off on the hunting trip with their father. Femke had to stay home and take care of the chores with her (mother). Femke helped her as well as she possible could. After she was done, she got outside and practiced her waterbending. She was a very skilled waterbender for her age. Being on a sailing ship with her mom had been very good for that. But her father thought she was rather worthless and only trained his sons.

But her brothers always showed Femke what they had learned. And femke then practiced the move for herself until it was perfect. She was sure that her brother would have a lot of new moves after their return, so she wanted to be sure that her other moves were perfect.

- Tarrloks POV-

Dad just told us that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill. And that the avatar took his bending. It scares me that the avatar took dads bending because he was a bloodbender. What if the avatar would take their bending as well, when he would found out that we were bloodbenders?

"We will begin your practice tomorrow, but we will never tell anyone!"

Dad looked very serious. But keeping my mouth, mean that I couldn't tell my big sister. And I really wanted to tell her the truth. I trusted her completely. And she trusted me as well. We shared everything, and now I suddenly had to keep a secret for her.

"Dad, is it okay if we tell femke about our secret, I promise I will tell her that she has to keep it a secret"

I asked my dad as we made our way back to the village.

"Why should you tell that worthless child what we knew?"

Father asked cruelly.

"Because….. Because she is also a waterbender… maybe… maybe she is a bloodbender as well"

Father now looked at his hands with a stunned expression. I think he never had considered the possibility that she was also a bloodbender, because she is also a waterbender.

"Alright, you can tell her, but she had to keep her mouth to your mom, understood?"

"Yes dad"

As soon as we got home again, I took femke by the arm and told mom that I wanted to show her a new waterbending technique I had learned on our way home….

Femke's POV

As soon as tarrlok and Noatak got home again, tarrlok took me with him to the Igloo we made with dad when we were three years old. As soon as we got in, he closed the entry very carefully with our self- made door and got to one of the little chairs by the little table we had gotten from the mom of the boys.

"What's the matter tarr? You look…. Haunted….."

I said as I got next to him to stroke his face. In my 7 year old mind I knew something was up. Tarrlok never got scared again after he got 4 years old. I had always been there to avoid that.

"Fem, I got to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone else that you know this alright?"

Tarrlok said as he looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Of course, why do you look so worried?"

I asked as I tried to hug him. But he shrugged it off and looked at the door.

"Femke, our father….. Our father is Yakone! The Most notorious crime boss in this world!"

He said as he let himself fell into my arms, crying now. I hugged him as I tried to calm him down.

"He is also a… bloodbender and…. And he wants us to become bloodbenders as… ass well….."

Tarrlok sniffed. I hugged him closer as I tried to think of some way to stop this madness. I knew from the beginning that our father was Yakone. The most notorious crime boss in the world, and that he is a bloodbender. But now he wants his sons to do the same thing. And I can't allow that.

"Tarrlok, we will find a way to stop your dad"

I said as I hugged him one more time. I knew that the training would begin soon. But I also knew that there **HAS** to be some way to stop our father from using his sons (and daughter) as tools for revenge…..

-The next day-

The next day the training began soon in the morning. We were told once again that we couldn't tell our mother the truth. We once again promised that we wouldn't tell her about anything we learned in here.

But I knew deep down inside myself that **THAT** could be the only way out of this mess. If their mom finds out, she will maybe take them away from him! It would mean leaving the South Pole, and mom would probably never find me again. But that would be worth it; at least her brother would be safe.

"_Now I only have to think of some way to tell their mom about all this" _

I mumbled as I looked at my brothers who were bloodbending a bunch of bison's in the distance.

"Stop you're hurting it!"

I heard tarrlok squawk. I now saw that the bison's indeed were in pain. Quickly I pushed Noatak into the snow, so he stopped bloodbending.

"Fem Why did you do that?"

Noatak said defiantly angry, because I pushed him.

"You were hurting the poor creature! That is an awful thing to do you know that!?"

I said with a small smile to my little brother. He nodded and immediately hid himself behind his older brother.

"I don't care what that **DAMN** creature feels! As long as** YOU GUYS** learn how to bloodbend!"

Yakone angrily roared.

"But we can also get…"

I started. But I got interrupted by a slap in my face. She felt her cheek burn from the power of the smash.

"You….. You slapped her…."

I heard tarrlok calling. He sounded scared. But I couldn't care anymore. I turned around and ran back to the house were their mom lived…..

Tarrloks POV

After femke run off. We just continued our training. Father didn't said a single word about the slap again. And I think it was better to leave it be. If we started over it again, maybe he would get angry at us too. And sprits know what will happen to us when we do so….

Noatak's POV

When I saw Femke run off. My first thought was to go after her to comfort her. But I knew dad would get really angry at us when we would try to run away. So I tried to go on with the training and ignore the way dad looked at us.

When we all got home Femke was nowhere to see. Mother was busy cooking and didn't look up either. I guess femke had told her everything and now she was going to be really angry at dad.

"Darling, were back"

Dad called her as he made an attempt to kiss her cheek. But she pushed him back and looked at him with a look of pure hatred.

"Yaakov, I know femke isn't **MY** daughter, but it would be nice if **YOU **should try her with a bit more respect!"

She bit at father, still looking really angry.

"She talked back at me, and you know I hate that!"

Father said with an angry look at femke, who got in with a pitcher of water. She didn't look at her father and just got on with the cooking.

"Even if she talked back to you don't have the right to slap her in the face!"

Mom said with a pitying glance at femke, who calmly proceeded to cook. I knew she was listening, but she ignored her father. I understood from this that she hated him, and I had to admit that I hated him as well. He was mean to all of us. He forced us to bloodbend and we all had to do what he said.

Femke here was totally the opposite. She was calm, friendly and kind to us. They always told us stories at bedtime and she was always there for us when we needed her. She always comforted us and cheered us up when we were down. And together with the bedtime stories she always told us about the old avatar, she always gave us hope. Hope to get something better than this…..

That was another chapter! I hope you liked it!

**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Separated

Chapter 3: Separated.

Noatak's POV

That night, when we were in bed, Femke finished the story she was telling us, the night before we got on that damn hunting trip. I tried my best to ignore the story. I didn't want to have anything to do with the childish stories our sister told us anymore. So I tried to focus myself on getting some rest.

Tarrloks POV

Finally! Femke is gonna finish the story she was telling us before we got on that damn hunting trip! I'm excited and scared at once. Excited to know how the story ends. And scared that our father will find out and punish her again. But I think everything will be alright if we keep quiet. All right! She is beginning, I'm gonna listen.

Femke's POV

_So, aang run away. He didn't want to fight with the firelord. He got onto a strange island that floated in the middle of the sea. Only Momo, his flying lemur had gone with him. When he woke up, Aang tried to reach the spirits of his past lives to ask them if there is a way to win this war without taking the live of the firelord. But they didn't know a way to do so. At this point aang came to the conclusion that he had to destroy the firelord in order to regain peace._

_At that moment, the rest of team avatar meets with the order of the white lotus. Zuko, whom had left his father and his former honor to teach aang firebending, meet again with his uncle. Uncle Iroh ore, the western dragon, told his nephew that only __**HE**__ could restore the honor of the fire nation. Zuko hesitated for a moment. Because, he was in the supposition that he wasn't worthy enough, to claim the throne Iroh told him that he already restored his honor, when he helped aang with his destiny to defeat the firelord. _

_Back to aang, he finds out that the floating island he is on is one of the last lion turtles. This lion turtle learns aang how to bend the energies within every people. With this power, aang fight with the firelord. It was a very difficult fight, because the fire lord had crowned himself the phoenix king. He made very big floating ships to carry his men. Together they wanted to burn the world! So there came a new world out of the ashes….. _

"Well, that's a pretty nice story, huh,"

Tarrlok and I both looked up in shock when we heard our father calling. He was wearing his night clothes and looked angrily at me. Tarrlok, who was still in my lap, shivered when he saw the frightening look our father, gave me.

"Dad, I was just telling him a bedtime story….."

I tried to think of a good excuse to get away with this one. But I knew it was no use. He had strictly **FORBIDDEN** talking about the avatar as some sort of hero. And that was what I did. I told them about the avatar as the hero he was. And now I was going to pay the price for that.

"Finally, now I can finally do what I already wanted to do when you first ignored my orders!"

He growled as he took a few steps towards me. Strange enough, I wasn't afraid of him. I pulled my arms close around my little brother and kissed his cheek.

"**FEMKE! RUN FOR IT!" I WILL HOLD HIM OF!" **

I looked up when I heard the familiar voice of Noatak calling me. When I looked up I saw what he meant. Father had a knife in his hand. But he wasn't moving… he wasn't trying to kill me! Something holds him off.

**RUN FOR IT FEMKE! I CAN'T HOLD HIM ANY LONGER! HIS RISISTENS IS TOO STRONG FOR ME!" **

Now I understood what he meant. Noatak used his bloodbending to hold dad away from me. Quickly I got up and took tarrlok with me too the other side of the room. I dived to the door, but when I wanted to go, I realized Noatak wasn't following us.

"Come on Noa! We've gotta go!"

I called as I looked at the exhausted look on my brother's face.

"We can all run away from him! Forever! I know how to take care of both of you! Don't worry we can go now! This is our change! "

Noatak looked at me with a penetrating gaze.

"But, what about mom?" Whe can't just leave her?"

Tarrlok asked besides me. I thought about that for a moment. I knew Yakone would be a danger for his wife as well. And certainly if we all run away. But in that case, we didn't have a choice. We **HAD** to go! **ALL** of us.

"We can pick her up later, we can't stay right now, ore we all of us will be in great danger!"

But tarrlok didn't want to listen to me. He didn't want to leave his mom yet.

"If she can't come, I can't go"

He said determined.

"Then I will stay as well"

Noatak said as he got himself next to his younger brother, and placed an arm around him protectively.

"Don't worry; I will protect him until you can come to get us! Warn avatar aang and his family! They will help you!"

I nodded and quickly kissed their cheeks.

"I will come and get you, I promise"

And with this last words, I disappeared into the dark night…..

Another chapter! I hope you liked it! I tried my best to fix all the spelling and grammar errors with the spelling and grammar check. But maybe there will be an error sometimes.

**REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW! **


End file.
